HELLBOY, A new friend
by La Italia Isles
Summary: Set in between the first and second movie. A strange curse on a tomb holds a small secret... will Hellboy gain a friend or a rival? Rated T for hellboy's mouth...A maybe explaination for meyers getting sent to antartica..heehee
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is La Italia Isles! Please everyone this is my first Fan-fiction so..be at least a little kind, I already know that this is going be horrible, but this has been in my head for almost two years and I just have to write it ^^;.. Well enjoy! And lets do dis thang!ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

* * *

><p>Kaloomakit (Kitty) is a 4'3" 10 year old girl ,with boy-cut brunette hair and big chocolate eyes, she is a Demi-god and used to be the guardian of Summer. Because she is a Demi-god she has unique traits, like the fact that she is part cat due to her mother Bast, she is covered in a thin layer of brown tabby fur, has a pink kitty nose and two big, not quite grown into, cat ears that set on the top-side of her head and a long tail that she can control if she concentrates, otherwise it only shows her emotions. Her and her siblings each have a unique ability, hers is the ability to sense the emotions of a single person at a time.<p>

Saspuna (Salsa) Is a 5'2" 14 year old girl with waist long cream colored hair that is usually in a braid and dark violet eyes framed with dark eyelashes, she is a Demi-god and used to be the guardian of Winter. She has black fur that covers her body, and has small cat ears on her head her tail is very fluffy and she keeps it wrapped around her waist most of the time, her ability is that she can sense exreme weather. Ex: storms, earthquake, hurricane.

Lupakei (Luke) Is a 6'0" 16 year old boy with short curly read hair and bright green eyes, he is a Demi-god and used to be guardian of Autumn. He has calico fur and small cat ears and a long sweeping tail , his ability is the sense to tell when a person is lying, but there are limitations, he has to be talking to the person and has to have eye contact.

Naleko (Nicky) is a 5'4" 12 year old girl with blonde wavy hair just past her shoulders and baby blue eyes, she is a Demi-god and used to be the guardian of spring. she has pale ginger fur with white markings on her chest and hands, she has large ears, that are pierced,and a short tail, her ability is to sense the deepest fear of a person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing' but my characters Kaloo! Saspoona! Naleko! and Lukpakei!

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

Hi! My name is Kaloomakit!..But you can call me Kaloo or Kitty for short, and this is my story...er.. Me and my siblings story..and well..uhh..How about I start from the beginning, yes?..Okay!.well. Over two thousand years ago in ancient Egypt my siblings and I were born,Stuff went down and things took place and..well..now I'm the only one that remains ...^^; this is what happened...

~~ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) ~~

POV- Kaloomakit's mother Bast( yes ,the goddess)

.."Ra! Please! They're only children!", I said desperately trying to plead with the Sun-God.

"They are also Demi-Gods!", He snapped back, storming out of the palace "And, by my word they shall die!"He raised his hand, about to give the order that would end my children's lives.

"WAIT!" I shout as he lowers his hand. "I-I will do it..", I say quietly, a plan already forming in my head. "For my punishment.."

I sigh, my voice shaking slightly as I prepare the lie in my head. "I understand that I have disobeyed you by creating them." I shift my weight and hunch my shoulders. "I only created them so they could help the humans.." I looked up and feign tears. "I am very sorry, and for my punishment I will destroy them."

A tear rolls down my cheek and I see his expression soften in the slightest,"I understand my child, This punishment is suffice. I am sorry too." He turns from me and walks slowly back to his throne. "You are dismissed." He says with authority. I bow and leave.. smiling...

* * *

><p>~Kaloomakit's POV~<p>

"Naleko.." I whisper, squirming in my bed.."Naleko!".. I see movement in the bed next to mine."What!" she snapped back, huffing in annoyance. "I'm hungry!" I whine, to accent this my stomache growls loudly.

She turns in her bed to look at me and rolls her eyes, "fine! go get something to eat then." she turns over in her bed, I whisper back. "umm.. I don't know where the kitchen is..." I mumble my fur pricking with embaressment. She looks at me disbelievingly. "_Really?_ You don't know where the kitchen is?...and you lived here _how long?" _her voice dripping sarcasm.

I shuffle my feet and look up at her angry expression. "No... I know where it's at..." I see her face relax and turn into understanding. "are you scared to go there at night?" she smiles slightly. I nod weakly and grab her hand and follow her down the dark corredor.

As we round a corner I see our mom Bast and our brother Lupakei talking. just as I am about to call out to them Naleko stops me and drags me to Saspuna's room, she knocks quietly and quickly, fear and anxiety pooling in my mind from hers. "whats wrong?" I ask quietly. all I get for an answer is a rushed 'shhh' and I get pulled along with Naleko into Saspuna's room.

"Whats happening?" I hear Saspuna's soft voice ask franticly. "I'm not sure...I think 'THEY' might have found out." Naleko whispers quickly, while my sisters argue about some nonsense or another, I cast my 'sense' out as far as I can and I pick up my Mom and brother's emotions. They both had almost identicle feelings, fear, hatred, anger, sorrow, and...I had no name to the saddening emotion I felt through them. Then, without warning, Lupakei's essence disappears. I shriek in agony from the overwhelming pain coming from my mother.

My sisters stop talking and rush to my side asking me questons I couldn't comprehend. "No..no..no..no.." is all I can say as I scan the corridors over an over, I finnally manage to choke out," Lupakei..is...gone." Big fat tears well in my eyes as my sisters look at me with... _understanding?_ "w-why is he gone?..w-where is h-he?" I ask tears clouding my vison.

They look at me with sympathy and sadness until I feel Mom's essence coming this way. I jump up and start to explain that she is coming, but they are faster, they lead me to a small door behind the bed at the other end of the room. Saspuna turns to me and whispers as fast as she can, for we can all hear our mother's footsteps now.

"This is a tunnel that Naleko and I would use when we were younger, it leads outside, run to the 'Great Sphinx*' inside there is another corridor on the side. speak the words '_Has apertas ianuas sermones meos'_* and it should open, inside there is a sarcoughagus that mother sleeps in to stay young, it cannot be opened from the outside...You must go in..and wait." I look at her with wide eyes and and am about to ask why when Mother bursts through the locked door. Naleko and Saspuna turn to her and Naleko shouts for me to hurry, I slip through the small opening, the last thing I see...is my mother killing my sisters.

I run through the cold night air, my breath dragging as I near the Great Sphinx, I find the corridor and speak the words. It opens without trouble, I run down the dark tunnel tears falling as I think of my sisters. '_why...why tonight...why ever...why them..why me...why now'_ I find the room with the sarcoughagus and I try to push open the heavy top, it wouldn't budge..I push with all my might and I get it to move just enough for me to squeeze through and I seal the top..

after what seemed an hour, I hear footsteps and an enraged screech, then silence. I try to open the top, but after running and never getting to eat, I have no energy and it won't move...I struggle and thrash, to no avail.

I close my eyes, exausted, and sleep.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to blackness and my memories flood back to me, my sisters and brother, the pain and misery, all these things burn into my soul, I try once again to open the lid. I do not succeed, I am once again tired and my eyes droop. I let the darkness take me to unconciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>I am awake, but I don't open my eyes, I know it is just as black either way. I know a lot of time has passed but I don't know how much. My memories are starting to fad, I no longer know what my siblings look like or how they sound...all I remember is pain and betrayal. I let myself slip away.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been so long. No sound. No light. No feeling. Only memories, memories of pain and distrust. I try to remember, but it makes me tired...sleep is a welcome friend.<p>

* * *

><p>My name..is Kaloomakit. I only remember Distrust and Pain, Misery and Betrayal.<p>

and I'm hungry.

* * *

><p>HEY PEOPLE! GOSH THIS TOOK LONG TO DO! PLEASE REVIEW! CAPS LOCK IS AWSOME!<p>

*the Sphinx of egypt

*this translates to "I command these doors to open" in latin...(google translate is mai friend!)


	2. Discovery

Hey everyone! well this is going to be one of my favorite chapters by far, mostly because I get to show you what I think Manning thinks. ^^~

well review and Hasta la pasta!~

* * *

><p>Ch.2:~The Discovery~<p>

Mannings POV~

"Everyone! chop chop! We need to get going! We got a code yellow, cursed sar.. Sarchof.. Sarcouhfa..-" I stuttered trying to pronouce the word. "A sarcoughogus!" Abe interjected, "A sacred tomb for pharohs or nobles who died, sometimes even for cats!" He exlaimed, clearly exicted about learning about yet another culture.

"Fasinating.." I drawled, I turned to the 'beast' behind me and huffed. "Your staying here Red. We don't need you running off and desserting the team.._Again._" Hellboy bent down to look at me and pushed his eyebrows up, pulling a kicked puppy dog look that looked more like a disformed cow expression.

"who me?" he mocked, "I'd do _nothing_ of the sort! and anyway, what if this is a Big Bad Mummy~ that you need protecting from..hmmm?" he straightened back up to his full height, causing me to jump back a little. "N-no! You are not going! A-and thats final! I mean, we have guns and Abe is with us." I retorted, stalking off with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Kaloomakit's POV<p>

'Something is different'...This was the first thought that came into my mind as I heard faint echos all around. 'what is that?...who is that?...what should I do?' Questons popped into my mind as The echos became louder and louder. I felt the tiredness creep up on me again and I tried to fight it, I won, for now. By now the echoing had become so loud I knew whatever it was was close..._very_ close, I held my breath as the room became quiet.

I heard a voice Speaking a forgien language,Suddenly, I felt exictment and wonder come over me in a rush. I did not understand it, but I stopped wondering, for the voice spoke again. "Ohhh Manning! I wonder what it could be!..And it's alive!" The voice had an exicted tone to it, and I vaguely remembered something that I could do. Then another voice spoke, and a wave of fear and anxiety washed over my thoughts, "Don't act like this _Thing_ is a present on christmas morning! it could be a monster! an undead creature! for all we know it could be planning our demise while we speak!" The voice yelled and was scratchy, like it yelled a lot, I liked the other voice more.

There was a few more exchanges between the two voices before it got quiet, and I hoped that they hadn't left, whoever they were, it was interesting to hear something. Then I heard the first voice saying something... soft and quite soothing. The voice stopped once more,and I heard a creaking and groaning as if something heavy was being moved. Then it hit me. they came to get me! and were trying to open whatever I was in! I started to panic and unconciousness threatened to take me, I fought against sleep again while I heard one last loud '**crack! THUMP!** then it lapsed into silence.

Slowly, I opened my eyes..before me I saw two men, one was pale and balding with black cloth covering him and a blue man that was completely bald and wearing some kind of thing around his neck. The shock from the light and of all of this happening sent me spiraling...into the blackness of unconciousness

~TIME HAS PASSED~

I felt strange...stronger..I could breath easier...and I felt..open. I opened my eyes,I was in a large white room with a white cloth-like thing on me,I sat up and took it off.

I looked around the room, turning my ears to pick up any sound. Except for a large black rectangular thing on the wall, the whole room was white. In the corner there was something that looked kinda like a..wait..._could it be?__.._FOOD!

I wiggled my tail happily and crawled wobbily over to the silver shiny bowl. I sniffed hungrily at the brown pellets...and my ears and tail drooped..was this _food?_.. I crossed my legs and picked up a pellet, sniffed it one last time and popped it into my mouth...**yuck!**..

it was hard and dry..it had no taste and was rough when I swallowed it. I coughed a few times and looked around the room again, not much else except for that big black rectangle thing on the wall... With some difficulty... I stood up and slowly made my way over to it... I batted it with a paw.. no response.. I layed back my ears and hissed... nothing.

Confindent now that it couldn't hurt me, I started looking it over...I heard faint voices and movement on the other side.. curiously I scratched it.. It made a terrible _**SCREECH** _sound and I fluffed up in fear.I hissed again and unsteadly made my way back to the bowl of pellets, as I looked at the bowl it finally hit me... _who put this here? where am I? who brought me here?.._Just as these thoughts made their way into my mind, a section of wall slid open...

two men walk in with white cloth on, like I had on.. only covering their entire body...they spoke in the funny language like the blue man and the one that was pale and started to advance towards me... I had only one thought..

**'Escape'**

so.. with all of my strengh, I got up and tested my footing.. the men came closer.. I stepped forward and spotted my target.. the still open wall..

I feinted to the right and slide in between the two men, and through the opening, as soon as I was out of the room Bright light engulfed me. I blinked a few times and looked around, there were loud beeps and colorful lights blinking everywhere. I turned around and there were more people in white cloth. four of them advanced towards me, I ran past them straight into the blue man with the nice voice...

he bent down to my level and said something in the same strange language. "someones feeling adventurous aren't we?" he smiled and I felt a little calmer and happy, I smiled back and reached out torwards him without understanding why I wanted to..._OUCH!_ I felt a prick on my butt...and...getting...tired...sleep... I look at my behind...there is a red dart, I pull it out and feel the distrust I came to know so well fill my heart once again...Darkness,my friend, returns.


End file.
